Alcedor Kolat
| refs2e = | alignment3e = | class3e = | refs3e = | alignment35 = | class35 = | refs35 = | alignment4e = | class4e = | refs4e = | alignment5e = | class5e = | refs5e = }} Alcedor Kolat ( }}) was a powerful mage who lived in Waterdeep in the 14 century DR. Description In the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR, Alcedor appeared as a hunchbacked, balding old man in his late 60s, although his brown eyes held the sparkle of a much younger man. He was one of the few mages of his age not to sport a beard. His gray robes and blue overcoat were often stained and disheveled. Personality Of the two brothers, Alcedor was the less social one. He spent most of his time crafting magical items and researching Netherese magic, especially wands and staves. He did have a penchant for women apparently half his age and was otherwise considered absent-minded or often distracted. Abilities Alcedor was a magical craftsman of the highest order, although he really only crafted magical items to fund his other interests. Possessions Alcedor crafted many of his own magic items. Among them were the amulet of Alcedor and the staff of Alcedor, as well as a ring of armor, a ring of spell storing, a ring of spell turning, and a helm of comprehending languages & reading magic. He also acquired a drained Netherese blast scepter from Halaster during a visit to Undermountain. Relationships Alcedor had an owl familiar named Inquisitor, which he was rarely seen without. His apprentice and clerk was Branta Myntion. Other people he counted as friends were Madame Garah, Malchor Harpell, Hedrik, Quallos Myntion, and Nain. Alcedor had no one he truly counted as his foe, however Lady Thyri Snome irritated both he and his brother due to her persistent demands. He and his twin brother Duhlark were still close but had drifted apart from their adventuring days. They argued frequently over the nature of ancient (mostly Netherese) artifacts and lived in separate towers on the same property until Alcedor left Waterdeep. History Alcedor and Duhlark were born to a pair of merchants in Sulmeth as identical twin brothers. Alcedor appeared much older than his brother, however, owing to the toll that creating magical items took on his body. The two were trained in Llorbauth's Mystics' Academy before joining an adventuring party calling themselves Mystra's Defenders. Years later, while in the Border Kingdoms, the Defenders were transported to the Maze Level of Undermountain but managed to escape back to the surface where they continued their careers for a while in the Savage Frontier. On Marpenoth 15 of 1358 DR, they re-entered Waterdeep, only to find it under attack from the undead forces of Myrkul, whereupon they immediately joined in the defense of the city. After things settled down again, so did the Kolats, pooling their riches to purchase property in the Adventurer's Quarter of the South Ward, where they took over an old stone manor, repaired it, and renamed it Kolat Towers, where they dwelt around 1368 DR. After thieves broke into the Towers and stole several magic items and scrolls, Duhlark became increasingly paranoid, so he encased Kolat Towers in an invisible force-field to prevent further intrusions. Over time, however, Duhlark began to suspect his brother of selling their secrets, further driving the brothers apart. Eventually, by 1492 DR, Alcedor had left Waterdeep and nobody had heard from him since. Appendix Notes References Category:Wizards Category:Enchanters Category:Humans Category:Illuskans Category:Males Category:Worshipers of Mystra Category:Inhabitants of Waterdeep Category:Inhabitants of the Sword Coast North Category:Inhabitants of Northwest Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Faerûn Category:Inhabitants of Toril Category:Inhabitants